Forever With Love
by xXNaomiClayworthXx
Summary: Gundam Seed Drabbles! AxC and KxL, but mostly AxL... Chapter 2 : Cagalli mendapatkan sebuah 'surprise' dari Kira! Apa hadiahnya..? R&R!
1. Most Embarassing Photo

**Forever With Love**

**~Most Embarassing Photo~**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Pairing: Kira x Lacus Athrun x Cagalli**

**

* * *

**

"Lacuuus!!! Kembalikan albim itu sekarang juga!,"teriak Cagalli sambil mengejar Lacus di pesawat PLANT-nya.

"Enggak! Tidak akan kukembalikan sebelumku melihat apa yang ada didalamnya!," sahut Lacus yang sedang memeluk album itu tertawa.

Grrrhh!! Cagalli mendengus kesal, lalu kembali mengejar Lacus sebelum album itu terbuka. BUKK!! Cagalli tertabrak dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai. Tentu saja karena tidak adanya gaya gravitasi(mereka lagi di luar angkasa..). Ketika ia membuka matanya, terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut coklat sedang menatapnya.

"K-Kira?." ucap Cagalli sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kamu kalau jalan liat-liat dong." kata Kira. Cagalli hanya diam seraya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri."Nyari Lacus ya?," tebak saudara kembarnya itu. Cagalli tersentak kaget.

"Di mana dia sekarang?," tanya Cagalli sambil memegang kedua pundak Kira erat-erat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikkan Lacus dari belakang langsung mendorong Kira ke kiri.

Terlihat Lacus sedang melihat-lihat isi album yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ahh! Jangan dilihat!," seru Cagalli. Kira melihat album itu. Terlihat tulisan "KIRA & CAGALLI" di sampulnya. Ia langsung tertawa.

"Cagalli... Cagalli.. Jadi cuma ini yang membuat kamu kesel? Apa salahnya sih kalau di lihat?," Kata Kira.

"T-tapi kan ada foto yang sangat memalukan di situ!!," bentak Cagalli pada Kira.

"Oh ya? Lihat dong," sambung Lacus dengan nada menggoda. Perkataan Lacus membuat Cagalli bertambah jengkel. Tak segan-segan ia ia menyambar album itu dari tangan Lacus begitu saja dan membuka-buka halamannya. Setelah itu, Cagalli mengambil sebuah foto dari albumnya.

"Ha! Ini dia fotonya! Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku!," ucapnya. Tiba-tiba saja, foto yang ada di tangan Cagalli tidak ada seolah-olah di sulap. Yang membuat bingung Cagalli.

"Ini... Cagalli sama Kira saat berusia 5 tahun?,"terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Cagalli.

"Athrun? Sejak kapan kamu disini?."tanya Kira. Cagalli menoleh. Terlihat pacarnya, yaitu Athrun, sedang memegang foto yang tadi dipegangnya. Cagalli menampar dahinya sendiri untuk beberapa kali. "Argghh.. Jangan bilang kalau kamu sudah melihtanya...," katanya. Kira dan Lacus ikut-ikut melihat foto itu. Di situ terfoto Cagalli yang saat iitu masih berusia lima tahun, di kejar-kejar oleh anjing berjenis Golden. Dari kejauhan, terlihat Kira, yang juga berusia 5 tahun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aih.. Lucunya .."ujar Lacus. Cagalli lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Kira lagi-lagi juga tertawa.

"Aku tidak percaya kejadian ini di foto oleh almarhum ayah,"katanya.

"Jadi .. Sekarang boleh kan lihat foto yang lain?,"tanya Lacus seraya merangkul sahabatnya itu. Cagalli menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserah deh, lihat aja sana,"uajrnya jengkel.

"Okelah kalau begitu,"(wkwkwk...) Lacus tersenyum senang. Kira dan Athrun juga malah ikut-ikutan melihat foto-foto yang lain. Diam-diam, Cagalli meninggalkan mereka bertiga entah kemana ia pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Cagalli kembali dengan membawa 2 album milik 2 orang.

"Hei, kalian ingin ini?."sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua album itu. Lacus dan Athrun terperanjat melihat album itu. Kenapa tidak? Album yang berada di tangan kanan Cagalli adalah album masa kecil Athrun. Sedangkan yang ada di tangan kiri Cagalli adalah album masa kecil Lacus. Cagalli hanya tersenyum nakal. Dalam sekejap, Cagalli membalikkan badan dan berlari..eits! maksud saia melayang sekencang-kencangnya diikuti oleh Lacus dan Athrun. Meninggalkan Kira sendirian. Mereka berdua kan, ingin mengambil album itu dari tangan Cagalli.

Jadi, ceritanya selesai disini dulu ya.. dari pada ngedengerin cerita Lacus sama Athrun ngejar Cagalli, nanti ujung-ujungnya juga sama!

CAGALLIIII!!!!!!

**The End**

* * *

**Waaa...*nangis mode* saia bikin ficnya kependekkan.. udah ceritanya-bagi saia-gak nyambung lagi!! **

**Oya, BTW, next chapter genrenya romance.. kan nanti genrenya selang-seling gitu.. friendship romance friendship romance. Daaan seterusnya!!**

**Dont Forget to review! xoxo**

**~Sakura Hinamori~  
**


	2. On The Phone

Forever with Love

~On the Phone~

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Athrun x Cagalli

* * *

**Hey guys! Udah lama banget gak apdet! sekitar.. 2 tahun maybe! Yup! Hina-chan sekarang udah 1 smp! Hina-chan bertapa parah-parahan supaya bisa apdet cerita-ceritaku.. dan juga berjuang untuk mengingat password yang telah dilupakan agar dapat membuka account ini, makanya gak pernah apdet(Ternyata passwordnya hanya nama pairing kesukaanku waktu kecil.. -_-'')! Well, ini apdet pertamaku setelah 2 tahun vacuum.. Hope you like it! =D**

* * *

_Kriiing..! Kriiing..! Kriiing..!_

"Egghh.. Telepon sialan..." gerutu seorang gadis berambut kuning, membuka matanya walau ia enggan. Ia membuka korden putihnya. Matanya kembali terpejam ketika sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela.

_Kriiing..! Kriiing..!_

"Iya! Iya! Sabar sedikit bisa gak sih?" dengan kesal ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" bentaknya.

"_Wahh.. Pagi-pagi kok, udah marah-marah, sih? Cepet tua loh..." _terdengar suara laki-laki yang sangat familiar.

"Kau mau apa, Kira? Menggangu saja,"

"_Tidak banyak, hanya ingin tahu kabar adikku, Cagalli," _ujar Kira dengan nada mengejek. Cagalli mendengus.

"Siapa bilang aku adikmu?" terdengar tawaan di seberang sana.

"_Baiklah, jangan basa-basi. Aku telepon karena ingin mengabarkan kamu bahwa aku akan ke Orb, dan nanti malam kamu harus ikut makan malam bersama kita," _umum Kira.

"Ke sini? Kapan? Dengan siapa saja?" tanya Cagalli sedikit antusias. Ia memang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Tak hanya Kira, ia juga sangat merindukan teman-temannya yang berada di luar angkasa sana. Khususnya untuk seorang lelaki bermabut bluenette

"_Hmm.. Kira-kira nanti sore. Bukan hanya aku saja, sih. Justru semua yang ada Archangel akan pulang. Toh, sebentar lagi natal, kan? Sudah pasti seluruh pekerja akan diliburkan," _jelas Kira. _Deg! _Jantung Cagalli berdetak cepat. _Semua? Berarti.._

_"Ya, Cagalli, Athrun pasti akan datang. Tenang saja.."_ujar Kira seolah-olah ia mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Cagalli. Cagalli hanya tertawa kecil, sebelum ia berkata lagi.

"Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan datang ke pelabuhan," pesannya seraya menggulung-gulung kabel telepon dengan jemari-jemari kecilnya.

"Beneran? Makasih ya..! Eh, ini, Athrun ingin bicara," ujar Kira. Cagalli mendadak menjadi gugup. Athrun, adalah kekasihnya. Mereka udah 2 tahun bersama. Namun, sudah 3 bulan mereka tak bertemu. Dan mereka pun jarang berkomunikasi. keduanya sangat sibuk. Cagalli sibuk pada Orb sedangkan Athrun sibuk dengan PLANT.

"_Halo?_" suara Athrun menggema di telinga Cagalli. Suaranya yang sangat ia rindukan itu membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Ia mendekap bantalnya erat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"H-Halo.." jawab Cagalli pelan. Terdengar Athrun tertawa.

"_Masih merasa gugup saat berbicara denganku, eh?" _goda Athrun. Cagalli mendengus.

"Kau juga masih berlagak sombong, seperti biasa," balas Cagalli kesal. Athrun kembali tertawa.

"_Yahh.. Tidak juga. Aku cukup berubah 3 bulan ini," _ujar Athrun sok. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa. Saling menikmati suara pasangannya masing-masing. Seketika Cagalli merasa tidak gugup lagi berbicara dengan Athrun. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Cagalli.

"Sebentar, aku ingin membuka pintu dulu. Sepertinya itu kertas-kertas permintaan yang harus aku tandatangani," kata Cagalli. Ia pun memencet tombol 'loudspeaker' di teleponnya dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur.

"Apa kabar denganmu, Athrun?" tanya Cagalli seraya berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan salah satu pelayannya, membawa tumpukan kertas yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Cagalli menatap tumpukan kertas itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum mengambil tumpukan kertas tersebut dan berbisik 'terima kasih' kepada pelayan tersebut sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

"Seperti biasa.. Stress. Kau harus lihat betapa banyaknya kertas yang harus aku tandatangani hari ini. Dan nanti siang aku ada rapat dengan Perdana Menteri. Mungkin dari rapat aku akan langung ke pelabuhan untuk menjemput kalian. Lalu nanti malam aku harus mengikuti acara makan malam dengan kalian semua. Arrggh.. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat!" gerutu Cagalli seraya menandatangani kertas-kertas yang udah diambilnya.

"Tenang saja, nanti malam kamu pasti lebih semangat setelah ketemu kita..."

"Ya.. aku bisa menjamin itu,"

"...apalagi saat bertemu aku,"

"Apaan, sih! Dasar genit!" seru Cagalli. Ia mendengar Athrun menghela nafas.

"_Asal kamu tahu, aku sangat merindukan kamu," _Athrun mengaku. Cagalli terdiam, terhenti dari pekerjaanya. Pipinya memanas.

"A-a.. Aku juga," bisiknya pelan. Cagalli bisa merasakan Athrun tersenyum mendengarnya. Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang memulai diantara mereka. Cagalli mengambil keuntungan itu dengan melihat ke jam dindingnya yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. Pukul 09.00

"Sial! Jam 9! Aku telat untuk rapat!" seru Cagalli tiba-tiba. Ia segera mengambil handuknya yang terjemur di balkon kamarnya.

"_Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kamu rapatnya siang?_" tanya Athrun.

"Rapatku mulai jam 11! Dan perjalanan menuju tempat rapat butuh 1,5 jam! Sedangkan aku belum makan, mandi, dan sebagainya!" jelas Cagalli dengan terburu-buru.

"_Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu, ya. Sampai ketemu nanti sore. Bye,_" ujar Athrun. "Tunggu!" seru Cagalli, menghentikan Athrun untuk menutup telepon.

"_Apa?_"

"Eh-ehhmmm... I-I.. _I love you,_" bisik Cagalli dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Terdengar suara tawaan yang ditahan dari Athrun. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa saat itu juga Athrun sudah mengeluarkan seringai khasnya.

"_Iya. Aku tahu. I love you too,_" balas Athrun penuh kasih sayang. Cagalli tersenyum.

_Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya sore ini._

**END**

* * *

**Well, that's it! Gaje, kan? I know.. Hasil bertapanya tidak membuahkan hasil.. Hwaaa..! DX**

**Yahh.. one last thing, R&R!**

**You'll get virtual cookies! (hope so)**


End file.
